


Watchful, Awake or Asleep

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [115]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Gen, Partnership, Romantic Speculation, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Clint and Natasha are sleeping together, and well, technically they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchful, Awake or Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba on the Comment Fic LJ comm: [any. any/any (or any&any). sleeping together, but not sleeping together.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/560985.html?thread=79002713#t79002713)

Everyone thinks Clint and Natasha are sleeping together, and well, technically they are.  
  
"Don't you dare steal all the covers again," Natasha orders imperiously, but only earns a casual chuckle in reply.  
  
They are partners: they wrap themselves around each other, protective against nightmares and the dangers of the world they live in (life would never be safe for someone like them), but they are partners and not lovers, and that is simply that.


End file.
